


in cahuuTTs: a dirk/caliborn playlist

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong><a href="http://8tracks.com/elendraug/in-cahuutts-a-dirk-caliborn-playlist">View on 8tracks</a> | <a href="http://elendraug.tumblr.com/post/142329379334/in-cahuuttsa-dirkcaliborn-playlist-listen-on">Reblog on Tumblr</a></strong>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	in cahuuTTs: a dirk/caliborn playlist

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **[View on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/elendraug/in-cahuutts-a-dirk-caliborn-playlist) | [Reblog on Tumblr](http://elendraug.tumblr.com/post/142329379334/in-cahuuttsa-dirkcaliborn-playlist-listen-on)**   
> 

  
  


* * *

**[full image](http://i.imgur.com/fIrfWvL.jpg) | [front cover](http://i.imgur.com/CqtgZt5.jpg) | [back cover](http://i.imgur.com/4d2cUD2.jpg)**

1\. **GARBAGE** - push it  
_I was angry when I met you. I think I'm angry still. This is the noise that keeps me awake; my head explodes and my body aches._  


2\. **METRIC** - satellite mind  
_I'm not suicidal; I just can't get out of bed. I drift into a deep fog. I can feel you most when I'm alone. When I'm bored, I send vibrations in your direction from the satellite mind._  


3\. **BOARDS OF CANADA** - chromakey dreamcoat  
_( instrumental )_

4\. **REGINA SPEKTOR** - dance anthem of the 80s  
_It's been a long time since before I've been touched. Now I'm getting touched all the time. An addiction to hands and feet; there's a meat market down the street. The boys and girls watch each other eat when they really just wanna watch each other sleep._

5\. **SNEAKER PIMPS** - roll on  
_I'm in love with your confusion, on your knees when you're breathing through your elbows, down on me. We're throwing punches underwater; sink with me._  


6\. **ELLIOTT SMITH** - a question mark  
_You're giving back a little hatred now to the world 'cause it treated you bad. You couldn't keep the great unknown from making you mad._

7\. **VENUS HUM** - mechanics  & mathematics  
_I dream of being afraid of nothing. I will slip into the engine, into the belly of the beast. These mechanics and mathematics give me comfort when I'm afraid._

8\. **LADYTRON** - burning up  
_I cheated gravity to chase you, and through the burning space between us, you're falling. You have a long way to fall. I set myself on fire without you. I wrote a protest song about you that not a soul was meant to hear, except you._  
  
9\. **SNEAKER PIMPS** - walking zero  
_My time is only given up to you. It's not mine to contemplate if I can lose with this blood on my shoes. Compromise in full extreme, cut off my heels. Guaranteed I've got something, a royal disease. Take a flood to clean these streets._  
  
10\. **THIEVERY CORPORATION** - focus on sight  
_Line up the target, focus on sight. Straight to the center, infrared light._  
  
11\. **BOARDS OF CANADA** - split your infinities  
_( instrumental )_  
  
12\. **THE HUSH SOUND** - you are the moon  
_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone? The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone. You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe. I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky. You will see your beauty every moment that you rise._  
  
Courtesy of [@nevernoahh](https://tmblr.co/mAEVAAAWU5RLu3SVIPUT3Yg). [I love this art so much.](http://nevernoahh.tumblr.com/post/38998989661/the-subtle-grace-of-gravity-the-heavy-weight)  
  
13\. **FLORENCE + THE MACHINE** - spectrum  
_Say my name and every color illuminates. We are shining, and we will never be afraid again.When we come back we'll be dressed in black, and you'll scream my name aloud. We won't eat and we won't sleep. We'll drag bodies from the ground._  
  
14\. **LIGHTS** - fourth dimension  
_Bottle rockets and time bombs and warheads. We could go back, or keep on, or be led. Follow me to the chapel, we're the kings of the castle. Here's to such an old invention. Dear, we touched the fourth dimension._  
  
15\. **SPOON** - nobody gets me but you  
_Nobody gets what I say; must be some way to convey. But no one else remembers my name, just the parts that I play._  
  
16\. **USS** - hydrogenuine  
_Care to play a game? This experiment has chemically altered my brain. Eleven is the number I seem assigned to. Inversions of an opposite truth aligns you. Directions like the back of your hand will guide you. I am simply here to assist and remind you._  
  
courtesy [@sweathorse](https://tmblr.co/m04Ovi3AI4u3ool-euYlC3Q). thanks for getting me into USS, dude  
  
17\. **FLORENCE + THE MACHINE** - how big, how blue, how beautiful  
_So much time on the other side, waiting for you to wake up. Every city was a gift. Every skyline was like a kiss upon the lips. Meanwhile a man was falling from space and every day I wore your face like an atmosphere around me, a satellite beside me. I'm happy you're beside me._  


* * *

Commentary from the Tumblr post:

> _I started working on this in 2013 when[](https://tmblr.co/mhKef8U6lyuPz9IHrt_xxnw)[@thanatos02](https://tmblr.co/mhKef8U6lyuPz9IHrt_xxnw) had these first two Garbage and Metric songs playing, back to back, and I thought "shit, those should totally go together" and it's spiraled out of control since then. This has legitimately taken three years to curate, and the art alone has been an effort since sketches last March, botched efforts in 8x8 watercolor panels, a hard drive crash that took the early drafts with it, and finally resurrecting the project now._
> 
> _I intended to post this for 4/13 but my hopes are elevated that 4/6 might be THE DAY this shit goes canon, ~~so I'm posting it at 11:11PM tonight, CST which'll be 4/6 at WhatPumpkin Studios, and means I can go be stuck in class while everything's going down on the internet during the day tomorrow, and I'll know that the playlist is at least posted.~~  SHIT IF IT'S UPDATING TONIGHT THIS IS GOING UP AT 11:11 EST, HERE WE GO_
> 
> _This playlist has evolved a lot as I've gotten older and continued to reread the comic, and I'm really pleased with how it flows as a mix. It's kept me company on a lot of commuting and during a ton of tedious work. I hope you all enjoy listening to it as much as I do. These are some of my favorite music artists and their full discography is absolutely worth a listen. Go support them if you can swing it!_  
> 
> 
> _Thanks so much to everybody who gave me feedback and chatted with me about these guys over the years. Motherfuckin' OTP, right here._  
> 


End file.
